galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Galactic War
'The Second Galactic War '''was a conflict between the Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation and the combined forces of the Hunre Republic and the Heglarean Empire. It began when the Heglareans discovered Karnasaur HIRIOT Elite Assassins were being used to sabotage programs meant to advance military and transportational technologies, such as anti-matter (unused at the time) and inter-galactic flight. At an event referred to as the Heglarea Incident, Elite Assassins were discovered on the Heglarean home world planting a nuclear device intended to destroy a facility housing the first Heglarean IG-D. Although the IG-D was destroyed, the Hunres and Heglareans formed the Dragonslayer Alliance and declared war on the Karnasaurs and made large advances into KMF territory. The war's turning point was the Battle for Karnas, when the Total Recall Order was issued, sending all extra-galactic Karnasaur ships to convene on Karnas during the battle. After the battle, a massive counter-offensive was started by the KMF, pushing Dragonslayer fleets back, at times at a rate of a system a day. When they reached the homeworlds of both empires, they surrendered and signed the Treaty of Karnas. Background GWII, as it is sometimes called, has its roots in 2A 4981 when Emperor Nrek officially founded the Sauren Supremecy Assurance Team (SSAT), a group of Elite Assassins given HIRIOT status dedicated to performing hi-risk black ops intended to subtely retard and slow the technological advancement of the Heglarean Empire and Hunre Republic. Nrek, being every ounce the ultra-nationalistic madman historians paint him as, gave the team a simple shakedown mission: Infiltrate a Hunre research station studying cheap higgsium synthesis (a technology only the Karnasaurs have held throughout history) and upload a virus to the station's network. The virus' function was to systemically degrade the system without flatout crippling it; The goal was to slow research down. Otherwise, the Hunre scientists would know for a fact it was done on purpose. The team infiltrated the station using cutting-edge stealth technology and used a wireless connection to upload the virus without notice. The team leader, whose name exists today only under black ink, made the brilliant move of waiting until one of the scientists logged onto the wireless network, and then following them in. This allowed full access to the system without having to spend time and risk discovery breaking through firewalls. The team made a full extraction with a successful mission, and the station's computers were reported as slowing down to a frustrating pace, to the point where they crashed a few months later. Though the computers were backed up, they did so frequently, and thus the virus infected even the backup systems. Years of research dissappeared, and the Hunre Republic was deprived the valuable knowledge of the KMF's cheap higgsium production. Similar ops were performed for the next decade; Heglarean and Hunre research budgets were frustrated and wasted, and eventually shrunk. Nrek's goal was approaching completion: The two other superpowers were giving up on technological superiority. Unfortunately, the Heglarea Incident changed the Galaxy forever. The Heglarean Empire had kept the project well under wraps for years, and had a testable prototype by the time the KMF Espionage Division learned of it. However, the Heglarean government was giving the scientists a barely practical research budget, being so financially drained by such research. The scientists were actually being warned that if the prototype failed tests, the project be shutdown. Still not wanting to risk it, Nrek sent in SSAT to detonate the facility and blame it on the prototype malfunctioning. The team guarenteed success. But even this guarentee wasn't enough. The team planted the explosive ordanance, and began extraction, but two security guards of opposite gender entered into the room conatining the team, despite not being asigned to that room for patrol nor being on break. In fact, it was reported one was so sloppily dressed his uniform was half unbuttoned and his pants near falling off. One team mate voiced his disgust at such display of Heglarean unkemptness. The two guards sounded the alarm, and while the team escaped and the facility was destroyed, a few resaerchers survived, and reported the prescence of the Karnasaur team and ordanance. The Heglarean government replied with severe reprimandations and demands for answers from Emperor Nrek. Despite a contingency to blame discovered ops on Hashaeon terrorists, Nrek flatout admitted to SSAT's existence and their operations over the past decade. Enraged, the two superpowers signed the Charter of Alliance that formed the Dragonslayer Alliance, and officially declared war on the Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation. The Greatest Gambit of History The Dragonslayers immediately began hitting the prepared KMF. After sustaining losses on the front due to newly implemented antimatter weaponary, the Alliance retreated and prepared the greatest known fleet in history to strike at the heart of the KMF: Karnas itself. Responding to the initial offensive, Emperor Nrek appointed Colonel Etah Owar to the wartime position of Supreme High General and Grand Admiral of the Sauren Armies and Fleets, effectively making him the most powerful Karnasaur in history. Etah ordered the entirety of the Only Home Fleet to reposition outside of the Saurasol system and await his order to return. Making an official order to the Emperor (the only time in history the Emperor has been ordered to do anything), Etah ordered Nrek to issue Royal Directive 12: The Total Recall Order. The plan was to allow the Dragonslayers think they've cornered the KMF, advance on Karnas, and then pray to Deus the Star Fleet would arrive in time to intercept and destroy the enemy fleet. The estimate chances of success were 0.01%, or 1 in 10,000. Estimated odds of victory should the gambit pay off: 100%. Arriving in Saurasol without resistance, the Dargonslayer Fleet began its preparations for the land invasion. Right before they reached orbit, the entirety of the Star Fleet arrived in orbit around Karnas. Billions of ships and hundreds of thousands of dreadnaughts engaged the Dragonslayer Fleet head on. Within 24 hours, the entire enemy fleet laid in ruins. It was reported that some wreckage from the fleet fell on Karnas for years afterwards. The rest either impacted other celestial objects, drifted into void space, or was taken by private salvage teams for scrap. The Star Fleet, nearly unscathed, awaited further orders after what historians now call, The Greatest Gambit of History. The Galactic Genocide Unfortunately, Etah had to take orders from Nrek now that his emergency powers were relinquished. Nrek's order was one of cold finality: The extermination of the entirety of both superpowers, and the annihilation of both Hunre and Heglarea using the two experimental Anti-Planetary Rounds loaded onboard the dreadnaughts Kuun 77'' and Faen 22. Obeying this order, the Star Fleet went from system to system, planet to planet, wiping out entire colonies and fleets, utterly obliterating two thirds of galactic civilization. Fortunately, Nrek gained a conscious when the Star Fleet reached Hunre and Hegalrea. Somewhat. Rather than holding to his initial plans, he signed the Treaty of Karnas, effectively turning the two once-great empires into puppet states. Or, as some call them, trophy states. With the end of the Galactic Genocide, so too was completed the Second Galactic War, and with it, the Second Age. Category:Articles by User:Nra 'Vadumee Category:Conflicts Category:KMF conflicts